New Relationships
by Athena-Black-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione is engaged to Harry, but then Harry gets a rare sickness in which there may be a possiblility of him dying. What is Hermione going to do? Enter Draco Malfoy and she finds the solution of it, slowly. My first-fanfic. I hope you like it. Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**New Relationships**

**Note: All characters belong to J. but the plot is mine! This one is a Dramione one. This is also my first fan-fiction. So I hope you review my story after reading it.**

**Chapter 1. New Beginnings**

In the wizarding world, it was two years since Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. Many wizards and witches had succumbed in this famous battle between the boy who lived and He who must not be named. Some of them are Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape.

Harry Potter was in peace now. No dark wizards to worry about. He was engaged to Hermione Granger, his best friend at school, the smartest witch who was also Muggle-born like his mother, Lily Evans Potter. Harry was an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the Minister for Magic. His other best friend, Ron Weasley, who used to date Hermione, was now engaged to Luna Lovegood, one of his close friends. Ginny Weasley, his ex-girlfriend, was currently single. They were going to get engaged but after the war, Ginny was too shocked after her brother's death. She was not ready to marry yet. Then Harry started dating with Hermione, who broke up with Ron, for the same reason Harry broke up with Ginny. Hermione was working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron was keeper for the Chudley Canons.

All was going well. He and Hermione used to meet in the Ministry itself for lunch. Though they stayed at their own places, sometimes Hermione used to go to No.12, Grimmauld Place to stay with Harry where he had only Kreacher for company.

But everything couldn't remain good for too long. One morning at his house, Harry felt a strange sensation in his chest as if somebody was going to strangle his lungs. Hermione had gone to Paris for her work. So he went to St. Mungo's hospital for wizards and witches. He took a test with one of the healers who were astonished to see him.

After sometime, the Healer came to him with a grave look on his face. Harry suddenly got worried and asked him, "What's the matter with me? Is it something serious?"

The healer looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter. This is indeed very grave. There is a suspect that you may be having a small black patch in your right lungs. This makes a person feel as if he were suffocating. You could have a transplant, but I'm afraid that it is too late to do so. We'll have to put you to bed rest for six months in St. Mungo's and we'll see what happens in that time. In those six months, you will be undergoing a treatment for it. It is not a common illness. Then after a month we'll have to test it again to see if it has disappeared. If it has, then you'll live. Or else, I'm afraid that these are your last six months, Mr. Potter."

Harry was taken aback. He thought '_what about Hermione? How will she react when she comes to know about this? What about Ron, Ginny or even the others? How will I tell them about this_?'

**A/N: This is where the first chapter ends, I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible. The next one has Dramione, I promise. This one was a bit H/Hr. I'm sorry this was a bit too short, and I promise the next one will be bigger and more interesting as well for all Dramione fans out here. **


	2. A New Person

**New Relationships**

**A/N: Hello there, I know it has taken ages to start the next chapter, but now I've decided to start with the second chapter. And I wanted to make a note that I will address Draco according to how Hermione would in the story, which will change. And Hermione's thoughts will be in **_**Italics**_**.**

**As you all know, I don't own Harry Potter and co. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter2. A new person **

*FLASHBACK*

Harry was taken aback. He thought '_what about Hermione? How will she react when she comes to know about this? What about Ron, Ginny or even the others? How will I tell them about this_?'

*END OF FLASHBACK*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Hermione was very busy.

Obviously, being in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was not an easy task especially when she was in a high position in it. And now she just got another bad news.

Draco Malfoy, who was also in the same department, had been promoted to be her partner in crime.

What was the minister thinking about? Placing her and Malfoy, together? The same Malfoy, who had tormented her for six years at Hogwarts, and the same Malfoy whom she had punched in the third year and also the very same Malfoy who was turned in to a ferret by the fake Moody.

She was currently in her private office in Paris while Malfoy was in his, which was right next to hers.

She was devising a plan to get rid of ferret-features.

_Maybe I should tell him that Shacklebolt just sent me an owl saying that he has to go urgently back to London. No, that's a lame one. Or maybe…I should…I should tell him…No, I'll do that. I'll go and visit Harry. I'll just inform him and go. It's been a long while since I've met Harry._

And then, she got up, left her office and knocked at the private office next to hers that had a board saying '_Draco Lucius Malfoy, Department of __Magical Law Enforcement, London'._

"Come in," came the prompt reply.

Hermione opened the door and entered the private office of her school arch-rival.

"Oh hello, Granger," came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, "how ah…interesting to see you here in my office."

"Morning, Malfoy, you seem to be in a very good mood," replied Hermione.

"Well, you see Granger; I've just done some lovely things here. I've managed to complete half of our work that we've got here," said Malfoy.

"Oh, I see," said Hermione, pretending to be interested, "and? Am I allowed to know what the great thing that you've done is? Did you complete the project assigned to us? If yes, then it's a great pleasure since I don't have to waste my precious time with you anymore."

"For your kind information, I have," said Malfoy, "But Minister has just sent us an owl which has reached me saying that we have to stay for at least three more days to see if everything is under control. He has even said that we can have some entertainment as well for our last three days. And only on the last day, we can return back to London. And yes, one more thing, you never _waste _time with a Malfoy."

"Oh really," taunted Hermione, "I think that is applicable only to purebloods, isn't it?"

"Oh no, Granger, for the first time you are wrong," said Malfoy, "it is applicable to all wizards and witches and muggles as long as they are with us, Malfoys."

Hermione cocked her eyebrows.

"Yes Granger, and to prove that, I'm taking you to dinner, tonight in one of Paris's best hotels," said Malfoy.

"Hang on, Malfoy," said Hermione, shocked, "I'm not interested to come to dine with you. I've decided that I'm going and meeting Harry, now."

"You heard the minister, Granger," sneered Malfoy, "you cannot leave Paris until three days."

"Oh no," moaned Hermione, "Just what I needed. Well, fine, I'll come. What time are we leaving?"

"Brilliant, I knew you couldn't resist me, Granger," said Draco, smirking.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you know that I've no other option," replied Hermione, "And besides that, I'm also engaged to Harry."

"Yeah, yeah, Granger, I know how happy you are to marry Wonder boy…oops…man, Potter," said Draco, "and yes, we're leaving at 7.30 pm. So don't be late. We've only an hour and half left."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Only one and a half hour?" she gasped, "I must rush now!"

Saying, she left to her hotel suite and Malfoy followed, laughing at her horrified expression.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione selected a pretty evening wear that looked elegant. She found matching accessories for it and arranged her hair in a stylish way.

After sometime, there was a knock at the door. As Hermione expected, she saw Malfoy standing there with a bunch of white roses in his hand but he was looking somewhere else. She went out and saw him looking at a French blonde girl who wore just a mid-thigh length strapless dress which showed a lot of cleavage.

She made an 'ehem' sound to get his attention, which she received at once. Malfoy's eyes widened and mouth dropped seeing her attire.

She was wearing a deep green silk gown that was a halter necked one. It came right up to her ankles. It was backless but had three thin criss-cross straps in the middle. She wore silver stilettos and carried a silver clutch that had three diamonds in it. Her neck was bare but she wore a silver charm bracelet in her right hand and a steel Rado watch in her left. Her hair was sleek and shiny and was let loose. In short, to Draco she looked heavenly.

Hermione giggled at his expression because of which Draco immediately closed his mouth.

"Shall we go, Granger?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, better hurry up," said Hermione.

And they left to go to the car. On the way, Hermione checked him out. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a scarlet tie. His hair was left in such a way that all girls started drooling at the mere sight of him. _Not bad, _thought Hermione. _In fact, if I weren't with Harry, I'd have…well…not supposed to think of it now! I'm engaged for Merlin's sake. But I can't resist his gorgeous looks. Oh no, what's wrong with me! _

Malfoy didn't notice that she blushed when they left the room. In fact, he was also in dreamland. _Granger looks so hot! Sweet Merlin, the woman can dress like a goddess. Pity she's engaged to Potter. He doesn't deserve her. I deserve her. Potter's an idiot. I des…holy cows! What on earth am I saying? Me and Granger I must be mad, seriously. _

Then debating with their heads, they entered the car and left for a restaurant called 'Le Grand Véfour' that was one of the most expensive restaurants there.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They went and sat at a nearby table that was reserved earlier by Malfoy. The waiters got the menu cards and Malfoy asked Hermione, "What would you like to have, Granger?"

Hermione quickly went through the menu and said, "I'd like some chicken in tomato herb salad with French sauce."

"_Comme l'a dit la dame_," said Malfoy to the waiter.

And he added, "_et je vais avoir le meme_." And the waiter left.

Hermione smiled. Malfoy looked at her funnily and asked, "Anything wrong, Granger? Anything that disturbs you?"

Hermione said, "Nothing, Malfoy. Just remembering when I came here the first time before our third year began."

"Oh so, you've been here before?" asked Malfoy, looking surprised.

"Yes. I came here with my parents. In the summer holidays before our third year began. When Ron went to Egypt with his family," said Hermione.

"That's great to know," said Malfoy, "I've been here with my parents too, when I was ten. This is my favorite restaurant here."

"Oh it's my favorite too!" said Hermione, happily.

"Well, it's good we've something in common," said Draco.

"Actually, we've got many things in common. We were school toppers, and ex- prefects and…" said Hermione.

"We like reading," continued Malfoy for her, giving her a rare smile.

"Yeah, and all that," concluded Hermione, who too, smiled.

The food came soon and they decided to have it with Bordeaux, the famous French wine.

They had a civilized talk for some time and then it was time to leave.

They told the waiters, "_Merci, beaucoup_" and left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way back, Hermione told Malfoy, "Frankly speaking, I had an enjoyable dinner with you, Malfoy."

Malfoy grinned and said, "I guess it's the same feeling that I have. I suppose we should start calling each other by first names now, Hermione."

"Yeah, I guess so, Draco," said Hermione.

Draco took her hand and kissed it, and Hermione blushed.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight, Hermione?" asked Draco, softly.

"Do I really? Thanks, and you don't look bad yourself," she said, shyly.

This was too much for them to handle and they decided to part ways to go to their own rooms.

"Goodnight, Hermione," said Draco before closing his room door.

"Goodnight, Draco," said Hermione finally giving him a last smile and closing the door.

Both had the same thoughts after closing the door.

_It was magical. _

It was definitely a beginning of a new friendship and who knows, relationship.

**A/N: Yeah, and that's where this chapter ends. I hope you enjoyed it, I gave it my best shot. Please review. **

**Also I'd like to add the meanings of the French phrases here-**

**1) **_Comme l'a dit la dame- as the lady says_

**2) **_et je vais avoir le meme- and I'll have the same._

**3) **_merci, beaucoup- thank you very much_

**Cheers,**

**Athena Black Malfoy**


End file.
